darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nephilim
Nephilim are an ancient and endangered race that are the creation of both Angels and Demons created by the Demon Lilith. They fought against the Darkness with great ferocity. But the primitive Nephilim, flawed and corruptible, were finally exiled from the Light. When the dust-formed Man was given Eden, the outraged Nephilim, led by Absalom, met the Archangels on the Fields of Paradise. The Nephilim were nearly annihilated...all but four; Strife, Fury, Death, and War. To preserve the balance, they became agents of The Charred Council and the enforcers of their law. Those four were granted Godlike power and now serve The Charred Council as The Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse, serving to maintain the balance between Heaven, Hell and Earth, riding across the Heavens and to the deepest depths of the Abyss to enforce The Council's will until the day when the Seven Seals are broken and the War of Apocalypse can begin. The Four Horsemen are: *War - The main protagonist in the first Darksiders, he wields the sword Chaoseater. It seems that the Horsemen have the innate ability to transform into their true forms for a short period of time. War's true form is called "Chaos Form". *Strife - A Horseman dual-wielding two pistols, one of them is named Mercy, the other one appears in Darksiders II as a weapon for Death named Redemption. *Fury - The only female horseman, she wields a fiery like whip along with a set of razor-sharp claws. *Death - Death is the eldest of the Horsemen and their leader. He was originally thought to wield a scythe named Harvester, but this is not his true weapon per se. He is the main protagonist in Darksiders 2. Death's true form is called "Reaper Form", which resembles mankind's interpretions of the Grim Reaper. Like most religious elements in Darksiders, a lot of creative license has been taken with the concept of the Nephilim, making Darksiders' interpretation of the Nephilim and Four Horsemen very different from the Biblical ones. Most notably; in the Bible, the Horsemen are mentioned as being the first four seals in addition to being separate from the Nephilim. The most popular as well as the major traditional view of Nephilim in religion is that they were the offspring of humans and angels. It seems for Darksiders II the creators have gone back to the original idea of nephilim being the offspring of angel and demon, as stated several times by both the narrator (the Crowfather) and Death himself. Trivia * It should also be noted that there are two interpretations of the Four Horseman. The biblical interpretation labels the horsemen Conquest, War, Famine and Death. The interpretation used most often in popular culture including the famous woodcut by Albrecht Dürer, consists of Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death. Other than War and Death, the other horsemen, in either interpretation, were cut and replaced with Fury and Strife. Although Fury has no close resemblance to her corresponding horseman Famine, Strife slightly resembles Conquest. Conquest is designated to depict internal conflict, similar to Strife. The word strife, however is more closely related to War. * Although in the Darksiders universe the Nephilim are considered older than Angels and Demons, the race originates from the Bible in the book of Genesis. After seeing the first human females, the Angels of Heaven took them as wives, giving birth to the Nephilim who are described as giants among men. * It should be noted that some conflicting canon exists in the darksiders universe. It has been said that the Nephilim are created from angels and demons yet other interpretations say the Nephilim are older than angels and demons. If the first statement is true then their mother is Lilith. If the latter is true then the Nephilim race are one of the first beings created by the Creator and probably as old as the universe itself second only to the Makers. Although Lilith's statement of "mingling the dust of Angels and Demons" could be seen as accurate since men are also considered to be created from dust. Allowing for the 'dust' Lilith speaks of to pre-date the actual creation of either Angels or Demons, since that dust would be simply a material at that point and not a realized creation making both theories accurate. Gallery Darksiders War Paints by SplashColors.jpg|War atop Ruin. Image:Fury_comic.png|Fury Image:Death colored.jpg|Death Image:Strife colored.jpg|Strife Image:the four horsemen by windlordofsuldor.jpg|The four remaining Nephilim, by artist Windlordofsuldor, appropriating Joe Mad's style. Clockwise starting from the top: Fury, Strife, Death, War (Other than War, the color scheme for the other three Horsemen are incorrect. Proper Colors are seen on the left.) Darksiders008.jpg|A comic page. Strife Fury Death War.png|Strife, Fury, Death, and War The Horsemen slaughter their kin from creation.png|The Four Horsemen slaughter their kin from creation External links *Nephilim on Wikipedia. *The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse on Wikipedia. *http://www.apocalipsis.org/fourhorsemen.htm Description of the Four Horsemen along with a discussion on what they may represent. Category:Lore Category:Nephilim